Can I have something sweeter?
by BlackHime13
Summary: Llega San Valentín y como Ciel no pudo darle un regalo de vuelta a su querido demonio en año nuevo, decide que es hora de hacer algo por él. ¿Qué será lo que le dará? ¿Cómo conseguirá mantener al azabache alejado como para no notar nada?


**_Esta es la secuela de "Navidadescon mi demonio". Recomiendo leerla primero, pero si no lo hacéis tampoco pasa nada (;_**

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que Sebastian me dio aquel regalo de Navidad. Solo de recordarlo hace que me ruborice en extremo. Ese idiota pervertido. Lo único realmente bueno que saqué de todo aquello, no fue solo el regalo por supuesto, sino que hablé seriamente con Lizzy y decidimos romper ese estúpido compromiso que nos unía. Ahora solo hemos quedado como amigos aunque creo que le va a costar superarlo del todo.

Ahora me encuentro en mi despacho. Hace rato que he terminado todo el papeleo pendiente por lo que solo me estoy limitando a beber té mientras miro por la ventana y pienso en todo lo ocurrido. Mi plan original era darle un regalo de vuelta en fin de año pero al final no pude puesto que la reina me dio una nueva misión y a duras penas y llegamos para poder celebrarlo con los demás.

Me había rendido hasta que, justamente fue Lizzy, quién me recordó hace un par de días que pronto será San Valentín. En un principio no le presté atención a aquello pero después de que me sermoneara sobre que las parejas deben de celebrar este día tan especial comencé a pensar seriamente en ello. Además de que la rubia me amenazó con que le preguntaría a mi demonio si le había dado algo especial ese día. Llevo un buen rato pensando en qué debería de darle y además de que tengo que planear alguna forma de conseguirlo, en caso de que sea algo comprado, sin que él se entere. Rápidamente descarto esa idea. Sería imposible lograr ir de compras y que él no se enterase de lo que compré puesto que siempre revisa las cosas por si acaso hay algún problema.

Con un suspiro centro mi vista en el enorme jardín de mi mansión observando como Finnian junto con Pluto lo destrozan. Sigue sorprendiéndome que alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza. Estoy a punto de desviar la mirada cuando un foco se me prende en la cabeza.

Sonrío malicioso al saber cómo hacer para que Sebastian no sospeche nada de mi regalo. Suspiro para disimular y con mi usual pose altiva y fría, me quito el parche del ojo y llamo con voz clara a mi azabache demonio.

-**¿Me llamó joven amo?**-me pregunta arrodillado en el suelo con su típica reverencia.

-**Se me olvidó comentarte que mañana iré a la casa de Lizzy.**-le dije lo más neutral que pude aunque sonreí contento por dentro al ver la leve mueca de molestia en tu rostro en cuanto nombré el nombre de la pequeña rubia.

-**¿Y eso? ¿Hay algo importante que necesita hacer allá?**-pero como todo buen orgulloso me preguntaste sin dejar entrever la molestia en tu voz. A veces realmente me sorprende que seas capaz de controlar tan bien tus emociones. Supongo que el haber vivido tantos siglos te ha ayudado en ello.

-**Me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas.**-comenté sin más. Te me quedas mirando, analizándome, hasta que al final vuelves a hablar.

-**¿Eso es todo joven amo?**-me preguntaste sin creértelo del todo.

-**Así es. Además tu no podrás ir.**-te digo lo cual ya si crea una mueca de molestia que pude apreciar bien, puesto que no te molestaste en esconderla.

-**¿Y podría saber porqué es eso?**-me cuestionas con enojo palpable. Yo se lo poco que te gusta la idea de que vaya a estar a solas con la rubia pero es algo necesario si quiero sorprenderte.

-**Porque hay algunas cosas que necesito que hagas.**-digo despreocupadamente, recostándome en el cómodo sillón.

-**¿Como qué?**-preguntas sin dejar de observarme como intentando ver mis dobles intenciones. Mala suerte para ti que esta vez no esté dispuesto a dejar que lo averigües.

-**Pues... necesito que compres algunas cosas que luego te diré además de que deberás de arreglar el jardín que esos dos acaban de destrozar, tendrás que ir a esa reunión con los viejos pesados puesto que a mi no quieren escucharme, luego habrás de revisar las instalaciones de la fábrica ya que como tú dices, soy demasiado pequeño como para ir allí, a continuación de eso...**-seguí con una larga lista de cosas y cada vez que añadía algo pude vez como tu furia aumentaba.-**... y por último deberás de arreglar la cocina.**-finalicé después de unos tres cuartos de hora hablando.

-**¿Y a la cocina qué se supone que le pasa?**-me cuestionas encabronado del todo después de toda la lista de tareas que te he recitado. Yo solo sonreí divertido para que pocos segundos después se oyese una gran explosión y, adivinen dónde fue, si fue exactamente en la cocina.

-**¿Decías?**-te pregunté con sorna.

-**Estoy empezando a pensar que lo que quiere es deshacerse de mi bocchan.**-me dices con enfado.

-**Un poco si.**-comento con gracia lo cual hizo que una vena creciese en tu frente.-**Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando.**-digo antes de que realmente te de por intentar matar a alguien con tal de desquitarte. Tus ojos se han tornado completamente rojos sangre y eso solo me hace suspirar. Me levanto de la cómoda silla y me acerco hasta ti. Sin miramiento alguno me alzo de puntillas y te beso al tiempo en que paso ambos brazos alrededor de tu pálido cuello. Fue un beso casto y rápido pero después no me separo de ti.- **Realmente necesito que hagas todo lo que te dije antes.**-te digo mientras te miro fijamente a los ojos.

Tu solo suspiras molesto y pasas tus brazos por mi cintura acercándome más a ti.

-**Pues pareciera que está intentando alejarme para estar a solas con esa mocosa rubia.**-dices con odio hacia la pobre Lizzy, que en este caso no se lo merece puesto que solo me está ayudando.

-**No es eso. Lo que pasa es que eres en quién más confío para que realices todo en un solo día. Yo solo estaré por la mañana en su casa por lo que si terminas rápido podrás irme a buscar. Así que cuanto menos tardes tú menos tiempo estaré yo allí.**-te digo para tranquilizarte. Sé que con eso tendré menos tiempo para hacer todo lo que necesito pero se que si no lo decía probablemente me hubiese costado demasiado el convencerte.

-**De acuerdo. Entonces tenga por seguro que para antes de la hora de comer estaré allí.**-me dices con presunción. Demonio orgulloso. Yo solo río y te vuelvo a dar un suave beso para esta vez si separarme de ti.

-**Ahora hazme algo de comer que tengo hambre.**-te ordeno a lo cual tu sonríes y haciendo una reverencia te marchas hacia la cocina a por lo que te pedí.

Suspiro aliviado una vez se que ya no te encuentras cerca. Aprovecho para llamar a Lizzy y decirle que mañana iré a su casa. Ella no pregunta sabiendo que ya se lo contaré por lo que rápidamente accede y cuelga. Sin más me vuelvo a sentar detrás del escritorio y espero a que aparezcas con mi pedido. Solo espero que realmente funcione todo lo que planeé puesto que mañana es el único día que puedo hacerlo. Ya que mañana... es San Valentín.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Camino enojado hacia la cocina. Bueno ahora estoy menos enfadado que antes puesto que cuando el joven amo me dijo que se iría a ver a esa mocosa precisamente mañana me enojó. Supuse que el día de San Valentín lo pasaría conmigo pero de repente me dice que irá a la casa de la niña malcriada. Según me dijo por que ella necesita ayuda con algunas cosas pero yo eso no me lo creo. Sé que sigue enamorada de él por mucho que haya accedido a romper el compromiso y eso me pone muy celoso puesto que cuando lo ven con ella es algo muy lindo y hacen muy buena pareja pero nunca dirán eso de nosotros.

Además realmente parecía que intentase librarse de mi pero decidiré confiar en él puesto que me dijo que no importaba si llego temprano a buscarle. Tal vez eso significa que realmente no es tan importante lo que tiene que hacer con esa mocosa.

Algo más relajado llego a la cocina dispuesto a prepararle la cena a bocchan pero lo que veo hace que un tic en mi ceja derecha aparezca. Suspiro al comprender que la cocina la tendré que arreglar hoy mismo si es que no queremos tener todo el primer piso inundado de agua. Pero creo que primero iré a darle una buena paliza al idiota del rubio que le hizo esto a la estancia. Me vendría bien para deshacerme un poco de todo este enojo que llevo. Sonrío con malicia y emprendo mi caminata hacia la habitación de cierto ex-militar estúpido. Solo espero que el joven amo no se moleste si tardo un poco de más en traerle lo que pidió.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Ya era de día otra vez por lo que el pequeño peliazul se encontraba siendo vestido por su mayordomo para así dirigirse a la casa de la rubia. El menor miraba con notable diversión a su demonio el cual no dejaba de refunfuñar cosas contra la pobre chica.

-**Ya te dije que solo será durante la mañana.**-le recordó con voz divertida.

-**Hmp. Siempre puede ir otro día pero ¿porqué precisamente hoy?**-le preguntó alzando la mirada a la vez que se levantaba, puesto que había terminado de arreglar al menor.

-**Simplemente es algo que me pidió. Además...¿sucede algo importante hoy?**-le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-**¿Realmente no lo sabe?**-respondió con otra cuestión a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

-**Mira no tengo tiempo para tus preguntas sin sentido. No quiero llegar tarde así que date prisa.**-le cortó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-**Yes, my lord.**-respondió para luego seguirle a desgana.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron envueltos en un espeso y tenso silencio lo cual estaba molestando cada vez más al menor.

-**Sebastian...**-le llamó.

-**Dígame.**-dijo secamente.

-**Ya te dije que solo estaré durante un rato. No tienes porqué molestarte tanto.**-le dijo pero sin voltear a verle.

-**Yo no estoy molesto.**-respondió claramente molesto.

-**Si tú no estás molesto yo soy un ángel.**-le dijo con sorna.

-**Simplemente no entiendo qué puede ser tan importante como para que tenga que hacerlo precisamente hoy.**-refunfuño como niño pequeño. Aquello le estaba gustando al peliazul puesto que estaba viendo una faceta de su pareja nunca antes vista.

-**Además no estaré solo. Tanaka se quedará conmigo.**-dijo ignorando lo antes comentado por parte del mayor.

-**Eso no me lo había dicho, joven amo.**-le recriminó mirándole a los ojos.

-**Se me debió de olvidar.**-comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-**Últimamente está muy olvidadizo.**-se quejó en un refunfuño.

-**Mmm... puede ser.**-finalizó la conversación.

Poco después llegaron a la mansión de la rubia y sin darle tiempo a decir nada al pelinegro, el peliazul ya había entrado junto con el mayordomo más anciano.

Murmuró algunos improperios y seguidamente se marchó de allí. Si quería llevarse a su pareja lejos de la pequeña niña debía de terminar rápido con todas las tareas que este le había encomendado.

Por otra parte el ojiazul suspiró desde la ventana una vez observó el carruaje con el mayor dentro alejarse. Volteó y le sonrió a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

-**¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué viniste?**-le preguntó ella.

-**Necesitaba un sitio para prepararle el regalo. En la mansión es imposible hacer algo a escondidas suyas.**-le dijo brevemente.

-**¿Entonces realmente decidiste darle un regalo hoy?**-le preguntó otra vez ilusionada.

-**Pues... si.**-le respondió algo avergonzado.

-**¡Qué lindo! Entonces tenemos que prepararlo todo rápidamente.**-gritó ilusionada mientras arrastraba al chico hacia la cocina del lugar. La joven rubia echó de allí a todas las sirvientas y se quedó a solas con el peliazul y Tanaka-san.

-**¿Qué tenías pensado?**-le preguntó ella una vez quedaron solo los tres en la estancia.

-**Pues... algo que sea sencillo. Tengo poco tiempo y nunca he echo esto antes.**-dijo después de pensar un rato.

-**Bueno... en ese caso podemos hacer algunas galletas. Son bastante fáciles de hacer y en dos horas estarán echas.**-propuso la rubia mientras le sonreía.

El ojiazul miró hacia el reloj colgado en la pared y asintió a la vez que volvía su vista hacia la única mujer presente.

-**Entonces está decidido. ¡Comencemos!**-gritó animada.

Así empezaron a sacar los ingredientes y los utensilios que necesitarían. Una vez echo aquello procedieron a hacer la mezcla. Pusieron en un vol grande la harina, la levadura, el azúcar, la mantequilla, un par de huevos y algo de azúcar avainillado. A continuación procedieron a mezclarlo todo y amasarlo para que quedase una masa uniforme. Una vez terminaron la envolvieron en film transparente y lo dejaron reposar en el refrigerador.

Todo aquello fue observado por el anciano que tranquilamente bebía té sentado al estilo japonés en un rincón del lugar, para no molestar a los jóvenes.

Desde fuera algunas sirvientas escuchaban a través de la puerta bastante ruido. De tanto en tanto era de cosas cayéndose junto a un grito de la menor o de otras, era la misma rubia que hablaba contenta y feliz con el joven conde. Sonrieron contentas al pensar que aquellos dos seguro terminarían juntos y que lo del rompimiento del compromiso solo era para que pudieran tener una pedida de mano como se debía. Con aquel pensamiento sonrieron ilusionadas y se alejaron del lugar para darles mayor intimidad, aunque les dejaron una pequeña ayuda.

Por otro lado, dentro de la estancia estaban los menores hablando tranquilamente pero, al contrario de lo que pensaban las doncellas, estaban conversando sobre la relación entre el conde y su mayordomo.

-**¿Cómo fue que empezasteis a salir?**-preguntó una ilusionada rubia.

-**Bueno... simplemente las cosas se dieron.**-respondió vagamente el peliazul a la vez que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban de un ligero tono carmín.

-**Perooo... dime con más detalles.**-le suplicó haciendo pucheros. Al ver aquello solo pudo suspirar derrotado lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica.

-**Me dio un ataque de asma y Sebastian estuvo cuidándome durante todo el día. Como era la primera vez que él veía que me pasaba algo como aquello se preocupó bastante y... de alguna forma aquello me gustó. Después de ese día comencé a verle de otra forma... supongo.**-explicó avergonzado.

-**¿Sebastian-san no sabía que sufrías de asma?**-le preguntó sorprendida y solo recibió como respuesta un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-**La última vez fue antes de conocerlo por lo que no lo sabía.**-decidió aclararle al ver que seguía mirándole confusa.

-**Ya veo... ¿y qué pasó después de aquello?**-le volvió a cuestionar.

-**Yo no entendía por qué era que comenzaba a prestar más atención a lo que él hacía así que decidí investigar. Fui a la biblioteca de la mansión para leer algunos libros sobre el tema pero...**-calló al tiempo en que su cara se tornaba rojo semáforo.

-**¿Pero?**-le preguntó para instarle a seguir.

-**Ninguno me aclaró nada así que... cogí un par de libros para adultos...**-siguió en un susurro. Al oír aquello la rubia se sonrojó pero siguió escuchándole atentamente.- **Sebastian me descubrió con uno de ellos una noche y... después de burlarse un rato se ofreció a enseñarme...**

-**¿Y fue entonces que comenzasteis?**-le interrumpió la rubia.

-**No. Yo rechacé la oferta porque me había enojado que lo tomase tan a la ligera. Estuve una semana sin hablarle hasta que vino a mi habitación y me exigió que le dijese porqué de mi actitud. Después de discutir durante un buen rato... de alguna forma terminamos en la cama y... pues pasó lo que pasó.**-le explicó mirando hacia otro lado, con voz en casi un susurro y el rostro completamente caliente.

-**¡Qué lindo!**-gritó ella mientras le miraba con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-**Será mejor que continuemos.**-comentó el conde a la vez que se acercaba al refrigerador para sacar la masa de galletas.

Siguieron con lo de amasar y hacer las figuritas en forma de corazón y una vez terminaron las colocaron sobre un par de bandejas y las metieron en el horno, previamente calentado evidentemente.

Mientras esperaban los nueve minutos que tardarían en hacerse, la rubia aprovechó para limpiar la cocina mientras el peliazul derretía algo de chocolate. Una vez fue tiempo, sacaron las galletas del horno y comenzaron a decorarlas. Finalmente pusieron las que quedaron mejor en una bolsita transparente y la cerraron atándola con un lazo rojo.

-**Parece que por fin terminamos.**-comentó el ojiazul bastante cansado.

-**Si... pero ha sido muy divertido.**-dijo ella contenta.

-**Sebastian debe estar a punto de llegar.**-murmuró para sí el conde al posar su vista en la hora marcada por el reloj.

-**Bien... pues salgamos de aquí para que no sospeche nada.**-habló la rubia.

Se acercaron a la puerta pero al intentar abrirla esta no cedía.

-**¿Qué está pasando?**-preguntó en voz alta la chica.

-**La puerta no se abre.**-dijo enfadado el menor.

-**¿Tanaka-san puede intentarlo usted?**-le preguntó la rubia pero este solo siguió con su té. El ojiazul suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

-**Solo nos queda esperar a que alguien nos abra.**-dijo cansado y algo molesto.

-**Pero se supone que deberíamos de estar en alguna otra parte de la casa. Si Sebastian-san nos ve aquí de seguro que sospechará.**-habló con voz preocupada la rubia.

-**No nos queda de otra.**-dijo en un suspiro. Ella simplemente se sentó en otra silla a esperar.

En la entrada de la mansión ya se encontraba el azabache llamando a la puerta. Había terminado todos los recados en tan solo tres horas por lo que estaba dispuesto a llevarse de allí al menor incluso si este no ha terminado lo que había ido a hacer allí. Llamó varias veces pero nadie le abría y aquello le estaba enojando por que escuchaba murmurar a las sirvientas desde detrás del robusto objeto de madera. Cansado de esperar se colocó en posición y derribó el mencionado objeto que cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. Las féminas gritaron sorprendidas pero el azabache solo les miró enojado.

-**Me disculpo por lo de la puerta.**-habló con educación al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia.- **Vengo a por el joven amo.**-les dijo sin dejar de sonreír, aunque por dentro solo tenía ganas de matar a alguien puesto que sabía que aquellas jóvenes estaban planeando algo.

-**L-lo siento pe-pero...**-comenzó a hablar en tartamudeos una.

-**E-el joven Phantomhive... se encuentra fuera con la joven Elizabeth.**-terminó otra con nerviosismo.

-**Mmm... ya veo. ¿Entonces puedo esperar aquí?**-les volvió a cuestionar de forma respetuosa.

-**Bu-bueno verá...**-comenzó una joven castaña.

-**Es que nosotras tenemos el día libre y pues...**-siguió una rubia.

-**No podemos dejar que nadie ajeno al personal se quede.**-terminó de decir una morena.

El azabache bufó exasperado y con paso rápido entró en la mansión y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que sabía que su joven pactante se encontraba. Una vez las muchachas reaccionaron le siguieron con rapidez a la vez que le gritaban que esperase.

Sin prestarles la más mínima atención llegó al lugar indicado y paró observando con molestia como la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera con una llave. Enojado hizo lo mismo que con la principal: la derribó de una patada.

Entró como si nada en la estancia y buscó a su joven pareja entre todo el polvo que había creado la puesta al romperse.

-**Podrías haber tenido más cuidado.**-se quejó el menor mirándole con los brazos cruzados, ya que casi le da el objeto en la cabeza.

-**Me disculpo pero al parecer estaba cerrada con llave y no tuve más opción.**-le dijo al tiempo en que hacía una leve reverencia. Observó en dirección al anciano el cual solo le asintió entendiendo la pregunta en sus ojos.

-**Como sea.**-suspiró cansado también al notar la expresión en los ojos ajenos. Sonrió de lado y alzó los brazos en señal de que lo alzase. El mayor entendió la petición y lo alzó en sus brazos.

-**Gracias Lizzy. Nosotros ya nos vamos.**-se dirigió a la joven que seguía sentada sobre la silla y les miraba con una sonrisa.

-**A sido un placer.**-respondió y vio como desaparecían por la puerta. Sonrió divertida al ver que el peliazul había olvidado la pequeña bolsa con su regalo encima la encimera. Lo cogió y se lo entregó a Tanaka-san para que se lo diese al llegar al carruaje.

-**A vosotras más os vale arreglar esto.**-les dijo enojada a sus criadas las cuales corrieron a ordenar y limpiar todo el lugar.

De vuelta en el carro donde se encontraban mayordomo y conde, el primero miraba molesto por la ventana al tiempo en que murmuraba improperios hacia la rubia.

-**Sabía que esa mocosa intentaría algo.**-dijo entre dientes.

-**Tanaka estuvo con nosotros y es testigo de que ella no intentó nada conmigo.**-le dijo divertido el menor.

-**Hmp. ¿Entonces qué hacían ambos encerrados en la cocina?**-le preguntó mirándole con un enojo palpable.

-**Eso es un secreto.**-le respondió sin quitar el tono divertido pero al ver que el mayor se tensaba suspiró rendido. Sabía que si seguía sin darle una respuesta clara las consecuencias serían bastante malas, para su trasero obviamente.

-**Estábamos haciendo esto idiota.**-le dijo a la vez que le arrojaba la pequeña bolsa con dulces.

-**¿Eh? Esto es...**-murmuró sorprendido y confundido el mayor al observar el objeto en sus manos.

-**Son tu regalo de San Valentín idiota.**-le dijo divertido por la cara de estupefacción que mostraba el azabache en aquel instante.

-**¿Regalo de San Valentín?**-preguntó todavía sorprendido.

-**Pues claro. ¿O caso no lo quieres?**-le preguntó aún más divertido. El ojinegro miró la bolsita y al menor repetidamente y una sonrisa cruzó todo su rostro.

-**Pensé que no sabía qué día es hoy.**-dijo contento y aliviado a la vez que miraba con cariño al menor.

-**Idiota... pues claro que lo sabía. Lizzy ha estado toda la semana preguntándome qué te regalaría.**-replicó entre enojado y divertido.

-**Mmm... así que esto se lo debo a ella...**-murmuró para sí.

-**¿Dijiste algo?**-le preguntó el menor mirándole con duda.

-**Solo que estoy muy feliz de recibir algo por parte del joven amo en este día tan señalado.**-respondió mientras se sentaba al lado del joven conde.

-**No es para tanto...**-susurró avergonzado el ojiazul.

-**Pero...**

-**¿Pero?**-le miró extrañado.

-**¿Puedo tener algo aún más dulce que estas galletas?**-le preguntó en un susurro al oído.

-**¿Co-como qué?**-preguntó nervioso el peliazul a la vez que sentía una mordida en el lóbulo derecho.

-**Como usted.**-dijo y sin más cazó los labios ajenos impidiendo que el contrario respondiera.

-**Pervertido...**-susurró el menor una vez separaron sus bocas y como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa lujuriosa y otro beso apasionado, el cual vino seguido de muchos otros junto con algo aún más sensual, caliente y placentero.

**_...FIN..._**

* * *

**_Y esto es todo para este especial de San Valentín n.n Espero que os haya gustado (;_**

**_PD: Si os interesa tengo pensado hacer un especial Katsudeku por San valentín, pero no decidí del todo cómo sería. Si os interesa, visitad mi Twitter para votar la opción que más os guste n.n - BlackHime13 o KHR-182769-Love_**

**_La votación termina el día 13 de este mes n.n_**


End file.
